Dating Havokk PART 2 Alboto goes insane
by Denoxkun
Summary: Alboto realizes that Natty hasn't came to hang out with Alboto like she always does before for the last couple of days, is Carnon right about Natty? What has become of Alboto!


Dating Havokk Episode 2 in

Alboto goes Insane!!

April 5th, 2007

Note If the font is like this "Alboto-kun" that means

that the character is talking in his mind, not out loud.

Fonts with "HANITA" means the character is being

introduced.

2 DAYS LATER AFTER NATTY LEFT WITH NITO AFTER

THEY PLAYED A TENNIS MATCH!...

" We find Alboto sitting all alone on the tennis court, in the

exact spot him and Natty were playing just a couple of

days ago."

Alboto: "Looking pretty sad looking around." Natty never came

again, what's up? Is Carnon telling the truth? We always

play tennis at this hour, weird.

" 4 Girls ran pass Alboto with their tennis rackets."

Alboto: "Looks at the girls that passed by him." Cute girls, maybe one

of them has a crush on me, you never know... THEY'RE COMING

HERE AGAIN!!

Friya has medium size orange hair with green eyes,

Nancy has short purple hair with purple eyes, Kella

has long black hair with brown eyes and Empera

has a ponytail greenish blue hair with red eyes.

Friya: "Looks at the 3 girls in front of her." Up for a game of tennis,

girls?

Alboto: "Stood up and raised his hand smiling." I'm up, so... which

one of you lovely ladies wants first serve with me?

Nancy: "Got mad at Alboto looking at him." Get lost, boy!

Kella: "Angry at him too." Yeah, loser!

Empera: "Same as the other girls with her." Yeah, we don't play with

boys!

Alboto: "Starts complaining." Come on... I'm really attracted!

Friya: "Gotten even more angrier at Alboto." GET LOST!!

Alboto: "Got a little mad at them back." But this is my tennis court,

I have you know I play with a girl.

Kella: "Looks around confused." So where is she? Let me guess,

"points at Alboto" SHE DUMPED YOU!!

" The rest of the girls were laughing really hard at Alboto."

" Friya then threw a hard tennis ball at Alboto's head and kicked

his butt out of the tennis court, poor guy."

Alboto: "Got really ticked at those girls looking at them waving his

fists." I'LL BE BACK!! OW!! My head! "Rubs his head

with his right hand and then left the court for good."

" Minutes later, we find Alboto wallking around town."

Alboto: "Sees a girl alone for a second..." What's this?...

"then her boyfriend came suddendly." Awww... that girl

has a boyfriend! She has beautiful blonde hair!

Clarice: "Looks scared and shaking at Alboto." That boy... I think

he's stalking me!

Alboto: "Looks sad and walks away." Sorry, I shouldn't had

meddled!

Arco(Clarice's Boyfriend): " Came towards Alboto in rage." DARN

RIGHT!!

" Arco went and grab Alboto's right shoulder and punches

his face really hard and Alboto was shoved to the ground

really hard."

Alboto: "Slowly got up talking in a weak voice" I guess this is

what I get for being single.

" Clarice and Arco together both walked away from Alboto."

Clarice: "Looking up at Arco" You didn't had to go that far,

"looks back at Alboto" poor boy... I know he didn't mean to.

Arco: "In a serious tone." He's a pervert, just look at his eyes.

Alboto: "Looking down" I'm so stupid... maybe I can find Natty

and confess my love for her.

Carnon: "Suddendly came towards Alboto from behind" You

should have done it before, I'm afraid it's too late.

" Alboto turns his head back towards Carnon."

Alboto: "In a loud tone, but not yelling" She'll break up with that man

soon enough, just wait and see!

Carnon: "Calms down with a face of doubt." I really doubt that,

she really loves that guy. Well, my girlfriend's waiting for

me, so I'll cya later! "Waves Alboto good-bye and left

him."

" Later on the same day at night, Alboto comes back from

across the street to take another look at the tennis court and

he saw all those tennis girls he met earilier with their boyfriends."

Nancy: "Laughing closing her eyes." Hahaha, yea, I would go!

Biko: "Looks at Kella" Kella, let's go to the movies!

Kella: "Smiles calming down" Yea, honey!

" Alboto sees Friya and his boyfriend kissing on the lips."

Alboto: "Starts to cry with alot of tears in his eyes and starts to yell."

I WANT A GIRLFRIEND... I'M AN 11TH GRADE STUDENT

AND NEVER EXPERIENCED TRUE LOVE IN MY LIFE!!

" Minutes later, we find Alboto walking on the streets away from

the tennis court."

Alboto: " Looking very depressed." I'll just walk home and try again

tomorrow. "He heard a noise" Ah?

" He hears a voice inside a resturant next to him on his right, he

hears Natty's voice, Alboto looks from the windows inside

the restaurant."

Alboto: "Looks more serious." She's still with that boyfriend of

hers at this time.

" Inside the restaurant, we find Natty and Nito enjoying a nice

bowl of spicy spegetti."

Natty: "Smiles looking at Nito." These spegetti sure taste really

good, you're a really nice person.

Nito: "Smiles calmly looking at Natty as well." I try, all for you,

my love.

Natty: You're so great!

Nito: So are you.

" Natty and Nito started kissing on the lips so suddendly."

Alboto: "Looks worried again" Oh no... Carnon is right...

she does love him... "looks mad now" NO, I deserve her

more than that man...

" Loud tumbling sound occurs as Alboto opens the restaurant

door with great force."

Natty: "Blushes and looking surprized at Nito" Wow, my first kiss...

Nito: "Smiles more at Natty" Tell me the truth, how did it felt?

Natty: "Continues to blush with excitement." The best...

experience I had in my whole life!

" Alboto appears in front of Natty and Nito to their surprize

that they didn't expect him appearing in front of them like that."

Natty: "Looks up at Alboto confused" Huh? "Smiles" HEY ALBOTO,

what are you doing here?

Nito: Huh?

Natty: "Looks at Nito and placed his hand pointing at Alboto" Nito, this is

Alboto, he's my best friend... "Looks at Alboto" huh?

" Alboto went down to his knees all sad."

Natty: "Looking worried at Alboto" What's wrong? Wanna join us?

Alboto: "Looks up at Natty disappointed" You never came to the tennis

court with me for the past couple of days without telling me

you'll be with your new boyfriend all day!

" Natty got shocked and clueless what to say next..."

Will Alboto be able to express his true feeling and somehow win

her heart like he was supposed to? Stay Tuned for the next

episode of Dating Havokk.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
